Blitz
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Irish Wolfhounds, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Honor, justice, working out, helping others, hot peppers, training, having fun with his friends, Christmas, helping Matthew, adventures, romance|dislikes = His father's death, Redpaw, loneliness, haunted mansions, cold temperatures, injustice|powers = Physical strength Various fighting skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Begins to live a happier life and continues to protect Dog City with his best friends}}'''Blitz '''is major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a Doberman Pinscher living in Dog City as the city's best detective and wants to maintain his father's legacy by any means necessary. However, Blitz's savage and ruthless state nearly destroyed him but luckily for him, with help from his closest friends, Blitz was able to let go of his past and protect the city with a kind and loving disposition Background Blitz was born to the legendary Dog Detective, Lightning Mutt. His mother died sometime after Blitz turned 10. However, as Blitz grew older, he began to take advanced karate classes and spent more time in his physical education classes when he grew a muscular body just like his father. His father was so impressed by his son's physique that he signed him to become an Dog Detective at the Dog Detective Agency. With Blitz's powerful strength, speed and intensive knowledge, the academy wasn't that hard for the Doberman. During his training, Lightning engaged a hot pursuit with Redpaw and his men while trying to arrest him for stealing jewels from a jewelry store. Lightning almost had the opportunity to catch Redpaw but just as he was about to handcuff him, he shot Lightning in the head with his rifle and escaped the scene of the crime. Blitz wasn't aware of his father's death until he received the disturbing news from Yapper. Sad and angered with his father's death caused Blitz to exact revenge on Redpaw and have him pay for his father's death. Blitz graduated from the Dog Detective Agency and became a popular and a highly respectable person throughout all of Dog City despite his gruff and rude attitude. Ever since, his father's death, Blitz became extremely rude and violent. He would always try to kill a criminal before arresting them. Luckily, his friends would stop Blitz before gets the opportunity to kill that criminal. Hunter and the gang couldn't take Blitz's murderous state any more, so they suggested that they would take Blitz to a therapist to deal with his mental problems. Blitz refused help from his friends saying that he's fine. Before Colleen could explain everything, Yapper told the Dog Detectives, that he received that intel that Redpaw plans to rob another bank. Blitz offered to take the case while his friends tried to stop him, but the Doberman didn't stop the listen. Instead, he grabbed his weapons and took the hovercraft to Redpaw's lair. Once he arrived, he tried several attempts to kill Redpaw for murdering his father but failed when the criminal ordered his men to lock Blitz in the jail cells where they'll execute the Doberman once they return from the bank. While he was in the jail cell, he realized that trying to kill Redpaw only lead him to his downfall. He especially felt guilty for the way, he treated his friends when they were only trying to help him. He knew that they wouldn't forgive him for he treated him. Hunter and the gang rescued Blitz and while he tried to apologize for his former behavior, they quickly hugged after they learned that Blitz was only do this out of extreme sadness. The gang reconciled and worked to stop Redpaw. They successfully defeated Redpaw and with him in custody, Lightning's death was avenged. Blitz abandoned his cold and violent nature for a kinder and gentle one. He now continues to live happily with his friends in Dog City. Personality Because of Blitz being a Doberman Pinscher, he is shown to be extremely protective, violent and vicious. As a puppy and a young teenager, Blitz used to be happier, loving and enjoyed hanging out with his friends. After growing into an adult, Blitz became bitter, rude and would lose his patience with someone who's trying to help. All this was due to his father disappearing from his life. Even though, Blitz looked like he was ready to move on in life, he felt like, he wasn't ready to live his life without his father’s support. Blitz's own stubbornness lead him to almost committing murder on the criminals who commit non-threatening crimes. Although under that, violent and ill-mannered nature, Blitz still retain his caring and sympathetic nature, it just took the audience, a while to see it. The only reason, he remained kind and sympathetic is that if he doesn't make any friends, he'll be alone. After arguing his friends, he felt that they wouldn't forgive him for the way, he acted. Once he defeated Redpaw, he realized that his father can finally rest in peace with Redpaw paying for his crimes against Blitz and his family. In the cartoon series, Blitz is compassionate, loyal, fearless, energetic, and confident. Physical appearance Blitz is a muscular Doberman Pinscher. He wears a bright red shirt with black pants. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Blitz is an anthropomorphic dog * '''Powerful Strength: '''By looking at Blitz's muscular body, he is shown to be extremely strong and durable. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Blitz is also shown to have the powerful speed of a Doberman as well. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As a result of being the son of a legendary Dog Detective, Blitz received most of his education from his father than an ordinary public school. * '''Martial Artist: '''Jose was trained as an expert martial artist during his extensive years of training. * '''Immortality: '''Blitz is one of the Wooten characters to have immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten In this feature film, Blitz serves as a supporting character. He helps the other Dog Detectives rescue the missing kids and defeat the kidnapper behind it. He later helps Matthew change the kids back to normal with the antidote-filled guns. The Fox and the Pooch Blitz appears as a supporting character in the film. He's one of the dogs who doesn't have a prejudice against foxes. The Black Lion Blitz serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Detectives Category:Police officers Category:Deuteragonists Category:English characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:European characters Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters